Umonani
A Língua Umonani é uma língua experimental proposta pelo lingüista Jairo Galindo em 1995, na tese de doutorado Análise contrastiva sincrônica do sistema fonológico do português do Brasil e do castelhano da Colômbia. É basicamente uma proposta de reforma do português brasileiro, com o objetivo de tornar mais fácil o seu uso e aprendizado. O nome Umonani, segundo o autor, vem da Língua Tupi, lingua aborígine americana do Brasil, e significa "mistura". Fonética e escrita O Umonani oral é composto por 23 fonemas, 17 dos quais são consonânticos e 6 vocálicos. Consoantes /p/, /b/, /m/, /f/, /v/, /t/, /d/, /s/, /r/, /l/, /n/, / /, / /, / /, /k/, /g/, /x/ A consoante /x/ (velar surda) substitui o "rr" vibrante múltiplo alveolar sonoro do português padrão, embora a pronúncia tradicional seja opcional. O fonema / / é representado pela letra J, j. Os fonemas / /, / / e /x/ são representados por letras especiais, não reproduzidas aqui. O fonema consonântico lateral palatal sonoro "lh" (representado foneticamente como ʎ}}) e o fonema fricativo alveolar sonoro z são opcionais. O autor criou uma letra especial para aqueles que quiserem usar o ʎ}}. Vogais /a/, /e/, /i/, /o/, /u/, /ã/ Os fonemas vocálicos nasais /ẽ/, /ĩ/, /õ/ e /ũ/, bem como /ã/ antes de consoante nasal, são substituídos como fonemas por vogais orais, mas podem continuar a ser realizadas como nasais - representadas, neste caso, com o til, como acima. As vogais abertas / / (é) e / / (ó) do português tradicional são também opcionais. O autor criou também letras especiais para aqueles que quiserem usá-las. Abixidário (*) Letras criadas pelo autor que não são representáveis em Unicode e, por isso, foram aqui substituídas pelos símbolos correspondentes do Alfabeto Fonético Internacional. O único acento usado é o agudo, que é opcional. Deve ser usado quando "o acento, além de ter função distintiva, é distintivo para o autor da mensagem umonani. Por exemplo, marsia (Márcia), (...) por todos nós conhecida versus marsía, (...) que o autor quer que seja reproduzida". Grupos de fonemas vocálicos ua, ue, uo, ui, ie, io, iu, au, eu, ou, ai, ei, oi, ãi, ãu oia, uao, uei, aia, oio, uau, uou, uãu Todos esses grupos são realizados como hiatos, ou seja, cada vogal é uma sílaba separada: não há ditongos nem tritongos. Grupos de fonemas consonantais br, bl, kr, kl, kt, ks, dr, fr, fl, gr, gl, nb, nd, nf, ng, np, nt, ns, pr, pl, rd, rg, rm, rt, rv, sk, sl, sp, st, tr, tl Divisão de sílabas Monossílabos: a, e, i, o, u ã, as, un, ʃi, du, mi, ta, si, va, bre, kon, mar, nas, por, kon, ven etc. Dissílabos: o-i, a-i, go-u, so-u, vo-u, a-vo, e-in, ka-sa, li-bro, ma-u, mã-i, me-sa, mu-i, nã-u, pa-i, pa-is, tu-pa etc. Trissílabos: ku-a-tro, es-ko-la, pa-u-lo, si-da-ji etc. Polissílabos: ka-sa-men-to, u-mo-na-ni, ses-ta-fe-ra, mes-tre-sa-la, ma-i-us-cu-la, u-ma-ni-da-jis, gu-ar-da-ko-mi-da etc. Morfologia Nome É a palavra que nomeia o ser animado ou inanimado no contexto ambiental do grupo social Nome animado - seres humanos, animais e vegetais. O nome animado, dependendo do aparelho reprodutor na espécie humana ou animal, pode ser masculino ou feminino. Nos vegetais, os nomes das plantas são masculinos e seus frutos são femininos, as hortaliças ou legumes são femininos; já as gramíneas ou cereais são masculinos. Nomes masculinos animados, são os flexionados ou terminados em e, i, o, u, ãu, n, r ou s. Exemplo: mestre, xei (rei), ministro, pipino, jenerau, feijãu, kanpiãu, mejiun (médium), profesor, axos, juis. Nomes femininos animados são os flexionados ou terminados em a ou ã. Exemplos: aveia, juisa, papa, prefeita, leã, masã. A maioria dos femininos são formados substituindo o "o" final por "a" , o "ãu" final por "ã", o "on" final por "oa", ou acrescentando "a" a um "i", "u" ou consoante final: avo (avô), ava (avó); juis, juisa; konsu (cônsul), konsua (consulesa); foliãu, foliã; piru, pirua; guri, guria; aluno, aluna; kapitãu, kapitã. Exceções: pai, mãi; omi, mulier. Nome inanimado - seres desprovidos de vida biológica. Dependendo da terminação, pode ser angu ou anga. Nome inanimado angu designa objetos materiais e imateriais de gênero masculino, terminados em e, i, o, u, ãu, n, r ou s. Exemplos: catre, lenʃi (lente), ingreso, kau (cal), papeu (papel), funiu (funil), armasen, autar, lapis, onibus. Nome inanimado anga designa objetos materiais e imateriais de gênero feminino, terminados em a ou ã. Exemplos: anã, bousa, kopa, papa. Nome individual - nomeia especificamente um indivíduo. Exemplo: paulo, santos, maria. Nome comum - nomeia geralmente indivíduos animados ou inanimados. Exemplo: mulier, omi, kasa, gado. O plural forma-se acrescentando s ou is ao singular, conforme termine em vogal ou consoante. Exemplo: kasa, kasas; armasen, armasenis; jenerau, jeneraus; mestre, mestres; luis, luisis. O nome pode ser aumentativo ou diminutivo. Exemplo: mininãu, mininiɲo; mulierãu, mulieriɲa; funiusãu, funiusiɲo; luisãu, luisiɲo; magrã, magriɲa; magrãu, magriɲo. Adjetivo Expressa qualidade ou propriedade do ser animado ou inanimado. Exemplo: pedra dura, libro velio. São biformes, ou seja, suas terminações concordam com o nome umonani a que se referem. Exemplo: profesor joven, profesora jovena; profesor novo, profesora nova; omi otimisto; mulier otimista; sidadãu alemãu, sidadã alemã; omi bon, mulier boa. O autor, porém, deixa algumas exceções inexplicadas: pobre, felis e asu (azul) não têm flexão de gênero. Algumas flexões atípicas: mau, ma; granji, granda. Podem ser comparativos e superlativos: Pedro e tãu auto komo joãu; a estatua e muito bela; a estatua e belisima. Note auʃisima (altíssima) e baʃisima (baixíssima). Comparativos: tãu, mais, menos, komo, kuanto. Pronomes Pessoais: eu, vose (você), tu, eli, ela; nas (nós, feminino), nos, voseis, vos, elas, elis. Artigos Definidos: a'', ''u, as, us Indefinos: uma, un, umas, unis Numerais Cardinais: sero, un, dois, tres, kuatro, sinko, seis, seʃi (7), oito, novi, deis, onsi, dosi, tresi, katorsi, kinsi, desiseis, desiseʃi, vinʃi, trinta, kuarenta, sena (100), sentoiuma (101), dusento, tresento, miu, doismiu, miliãu. Conectivos Coordenativos: Aditivos: i'' (e), ''nin (nem)... Contrastivos: mas, poren, kontudu... Alternativos: o'' (ou), ''ora, ja... Conclusivos: logo, pois... Explicativos: pois, porke... Subordinativos: Causais: porke, pois... Comparativos: como, asi como... Concessivos: enbora...... Condicionais: si, caso...... Conformativos: konformi, segundo...... Consecutivos: ji sorʃi ki (de sorte que), ji modo ki (de modo que)...... Finais: para ke... Proporcionais: a medida ki... Temporais: kuandu, enkuantu, anʃis ki (antes que)... Preposições Há 17 preposições: a'', ''anʃis (antes), ate, jisji (desde), en, entre, ji (de), kon, kontra, pra (para), peranʃi (perante), por, sin, sobi (sob), sobri, tras. Verbos Palavra que exprime ação, estado ou fenômenos. Agrupam-se em três conjugações (em ar, er e ir). Podem ser: *Regulares, se conservam o radical principal em toda a conjugação. Exemplo: trabaliar, brinkar, komer. *Irregulares, se o radical se modifica nas flexões. Exemplo: parʃir (partir), faser, prover, ser, sair. *Anormais, se carecem de formas de conjugação. Exemplo: ʃover (chover), nevar, ladrar, ʃifrar (chifrar). Podem também ser simples, se são conformados por um só verbo, ou compostos, se são formados por mais de um verbo, ou seja, com ajuda de um verbo auxiliar: estar, aver, ser ou ter. Conjugação do verbo dividir Infinitivo trabaliar Modo indicativo, voz ativa Presente eu trabalio ''vose(tu) trabalia(s) ''eli trabalia ''ela trabalia ''nos trabaliamos ''nas trabaliamos ''voseis(vos) trabaliãu(ais) ''elis trabaliãu ''elas trabaliãu Passado inacabado eu trabaliava ''vose(tu) trabaliava(s) ''eli trabaliava ''ela trabaliava ''nos trabaliavamos ''voseis(vos) trabaliavãu(ais) ''elis trabaliavãu ''elas trabaliavãu Passado acabado eu trabaliei ''tu(vose) trabaliasʃis(trabaliou) ''eli trabaliou ''ela trabaliou ''nos trabaliamos ''nas trabaliamos ''voseis(vos) trabaliarãu ''elis trabaliarãu ''elas trabaliarãu '' '''Futuro' eu trabaliei ''vose(tu) trabaliara(s) ''eli trabaliara ''ela trabaliara ''nos trabaliaremos ''nas trabaliaremos ''voseis(vos) trabaliarãu(ais) ''elis trabaliarãu ''elas trabaliarãu '' '''Futuro passado inacabado' eu trabaliaria ''vose(tu)trabaliaria(s) ''eli trabaliaria ''ela trabaliaria ''nos trabaliariamos ''nas trabaliariamos ''voseis(vos) trabaliariãu(ais) ''elis trabaliariãu ''elas trabaliariãu '' '''Modo subordinado, voz ativa' Presente eu trabalie ''vose(tu) trabalie(s) ''eli trabalie ''ela trabalie ''nos trabaliemos ''nas trabaliemos ''voseis(vos) trabalien(is) ''elis trabalien ''elas trabalien Passado inacabado eu trabaliase ''vose(tu) trabaliasi(s) ''eli trabaliasi ''ela trabaliasi ''nos trabaliasimos ''voseis(vos) trabaliasen(is) ''elis trabaliasen ''elas trabaliasen Futuro eu trabaliar ''vose(tu) trabaliar(is) ''eli trabaliar ''ela trabaliar ''nos trabaliarmos ''voseis(vos) trabaliaren(is) ''elis trabaliaren ''elas trabaliaren Modo imperativo, voz ativa Presente trabalie(s) vose(tu) ''trabalie eli ''trabalie ela ''trabaliemos nos ''trabaliemos nas ''trabalien(is) voseis(vos) ''trabalien elis ''trabalien elas '' Advérbio Palavra que modifica o verbo, o adjetivo ou o próprio advérbio. Lugar: ''a eskerda, a jireita, aki... Tempo: brevi, nunka, oji... Modo: a vontaji, a toa, au leu, a xigor (a rigor)... Intensidade: a pau,'' a pe'', a kavalo, a mãu, "a ʃinta" (a tinta)... Afirmação: na verdaji, ji fato...... Negação: ji modo augun, ji modo neɲun...... Dúvida: por certo, ken sabi... Interjeições Alegria: o'', ''a, oba, e... Dor: ai, ui... etc. Sintaxe A estrutura básica da oração umonani é semelhante à do português, ou seja: O (oração) > FN (frase nominal) + FV (frase verbal) Exemplo de composição em Umonani kintafera ji maɲã u klariar du jia nesta epoka do ano (mes ji juɲo), komesa depois das 06:45 da maɲã. ja a estas oras muita jenʃi enkontrasi a kamiɲo ji seus trabalios, lokomovendosi nus diferenʃis meios ji transporʃi da granji sidaji. As 07:45, depois da maɲã estar totaumenʃi klara, noso amigo sai en seu kaxu para u serviso, nu perkurso ten pekenos kontratenpos. as 08:40 enkontrasi na Universidaji, as 09:00 oras esta na sala ministrando sua aula, i todos kon atensãu eskutãu sua esposisãu. Referências Galindo, Jairo. A língua ideal e la lengua ideal: línguas experimentais: língua Umonani (Brasil) e lengua Uiraka (Colômbia). São Paulo: Produções Uiraumona, 1996. Categoria:Conlangs